1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to systems and methods for conducting shopping-related transactions with a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern technology offers today's consumers a wide range of tools for interacting in the marketplace. From mail-order catalogs to online shopping, consumers have access to a wide range of information and a broad array of shopping tools for purchasing anything from automobiles to simple groceries. Savy consumers may be able use these shopping tools to get the best deal possible for any number of items. Often times, however, there is so much information available that it may be difficult to separate the useful information from the irrelevant. At other times, a particular shopping tool may not be conveniently accessible at the time the consumer intends to make a purchase. Therefore, despite the wide range of tools and information available, consumers may not always be willing to invest the time and effort required to get the best possible deal.